The King's Dream
Details *'Title:' 대왕의 꿈 / Daewangui Kkum *'Also known as:' The Great King's Dream / Dream of the Emperor / Dream of the King *'Previously known as:' 태종무열왕 / Taejong Muyeol Wang / King Taejong Mooyeol *'Genre:' Historical, political, action *'Episodes:' 70 + 5 specials *'Broadcast network:' KBS1 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Sep-02 (special), 2012-Sep-08 to 2013-Jun-09 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:40 *'Original Soundtrack:' The King's Dream OST Synopsis Story about Kim Choon Choo, who led the unification of three ancient kingdoms - Goguryeo, Baekjae and Shilla - and achieved the restoration of Shilla Kingdom. This drama has interpreted the historical records of United Shilla founders, King Taejong Mooyeol and King Moon Moo, with dramatic imaginations. It, also, highlights the leadership of Kim Choon Choo who achieved the most glorious cultural heyday in nation’s history. It is the drama that will give you the lessons about the great cause, vision, loyalty, success and failure by looking into the lives of the politicians and the heroes of that era. It will present the virtues needed in this age of limitless competition. --KBS World User/Viewer Ratings Cast Main Cast *Choi Soo Jong as Kim Choon Choo, later King Taejong Mooyeol **Chae Sang Woo as young Choon Choo *Kim Yoo Suk as Kim Yoo Shin **No Young Hak as young Yoo Shin *Park Joo Mi as Princess Duk Man, later Queen Seon Duk (ep 1-18) *Hong Eun Hee as Queen Seon Duk / Princess Duk Man (ep 19-end) **Sun Joo Ah (선주아) as young Duk Man *Lee Young Ah as Queen Seung Man (King Jin Pyung's second queen) **Kim Hyun Soo as young Seung Man Kim Choon Cho's family *Jung Dong Hwan as Kim Yong Choon *Jo Kyung Sook (조경숙) as Princess Chun Myung *Choo So Young as Princess Bo Ra *Lina as Kim Moon Hee, later Queen Moon Myung *Min Ji Ah as Bo Hee *Park Gri Na as Go Ta So **Jung Da Bin as young Go Ta So *Lee Jong Soo as Kim Beop Min, later King Moon Moo **Kim Jin Seong as young Beop Min *Jun Kwang Jin as Kim In Moon *Choi Kyu Hyun (최규현) as Queen Ja Eui *Jo Yong Jin (조용진) as young Kim Jung Myung Kim Yoo Shin's family *Choi Il Hwa as Kim Seo Hyun **Kim Dong Yoon as young Seo Hyun *Kim Ye Ryung as Lady Man Myung (Yoo Shin's mother) **Kim Hyung Mi (김형미) as young Man Myung *Kim Hyun Sook (김현숙) as Lady Jae Mae *Kim Dong Yoon as Kim Sam Kwang *Baek Seung Woo as Kim Won Sool *Ga Won as Princess Ji So Shilla Bureau Royal House *Kim Ha Kyoon as King Jin Pyung *Jung Jae Soon as Queen Dowager Sa Do *Hong Il Kwon as Galmoonwang Gook Ban (King Jin Pyung's brother) *Jo Yang Ja as Queen Dowager Man Ho *Im Nan Hyung (임난형) as Queen Ma Ya *Lee Shi Won as Princess Bo Ryang *Jang Min Kyo (장민교) as Prince Bo Ro *Chun Bo Geun as Man Hwa *Son Yeo Eun as Princess Seung Man, later Queen Jin Duk Shilla Key Figures Shilla Noble Politicians *Im Hyuk as Al Chun *Suh In Suk as Sook Heul Jong *Lee Woo Suk as Eul Je *Choi Chul Ho as Bi Dam *Park Chil Yong as Kim Hoo Jik *Yang Jae Sung as Im Jong *Lee Il Jae as Ho Rim *Bae Do Hwan as Yum Jang **Kim Ki Doo as young Yum Jang *Baek Jae Jin as Man Choon *Kang Ji Hoo as Yum Jong *Kim Myung Gook as Geum Kang *Lee Won Suk (이원석) as Sa Jin Shilla's renaissance Protagonist *Park Jae Woong (박재웅) as Kim Heum Soon *Kim Hyuk as Geom Goon *Choi Wang Soon (최왕순) as Ye Won *Lee Myung Ho (이명호) as Yang Do *Jung Wook as Goon Kwan *Yoo Min Ho as Chun Kwang *Yoon Hong Bin as Kwan Chang *Kim Ji Hoon (김지훈) as Ban Gool *Lee Won Bal (이원발) as Kim Poom Il *Choi Kyu Hwan as Kim Jin Joo *Jung Dong Kyu as Kim Jin Heum Other Shilla people *Lee Dae Ro as Buddhist monk Won Kwang *Jo Jae Wan as Baek Suk *Choi Bum Ho as Chan Duk *Lee Chul Min as Chil Sook *Yum Chul Ho (염철호) as Suk Poom *Kim Hong Pyo as Kim Poom Suk *Lee Byung Wook as Gum Il *Kim Tae Hyung as Kang Soo *Kim Hyung Il as Dong Ta Chun Others *Choi Young *Lee Kyu Sub *Son Young Soon *Heo Jae Ho Gwi Moon Dan *Jang Dong Jik as Bi Hyung *Kim Kyung Ryong as Nan Seung *Lee Jung Yong as Gil Dal *Noh Young Joo (노영주) as young Ohn Goon Hae *Lee Se Young as Chun Gwan Nyeo *Kim Jin Yi as Si Noh *Hong Soo Ah as Yun Hwa **Kang Ye Seo as child Yun Hwa *Lee Ah Yi as Cha Bi **Lee Hye In as young Cha Bi *Jang Joon Nyung (장준녕) as Mo Chuk *Maya as Ho Rang *Kim Hyun Jung as Myo Rang ;Goguryeo *Choi Dong Joon as Yun Gae Somoon *Ahn Shin Woo as King Bo Jang *Kim Sun Dong (김선동) as Noi Eum Shin ;Baekje *Park Chul Ho as King Moo *Lee Jin Woo as King Ui Ja *Cha Gi Hwan (차기환) as Gye Roo *Gong Jung Hwan as Boo Yeo Yoong *Huh Jung Min as Boo Yeo Tae *Kim Min Ki as Boo Yeo Hyo *Jang Tae Sung as Boo Yeo Poong *Choi Jae Sung as Gye Baek *Jo Eun Sook as Gye Baek's wife *Kim Chul Ki as Do Choong *Kim Young Ki as Bok Shin *Choi Woo Joon (최우준) as Yoon Choong *Kim Won Bae as Sung Choong *Im Byung Ki as Hong Soo *Won Suk Yun (원석연) as Sang Young *Choi Dong Yub (최동엽) as Ui Jik *Hong In Young as Hwa Si *Jung Seung Woo (정승우) as Do Jim *Jo Tae Bong (조태봉) as Choong Seung Bordering Countries of Shilla Tang Dinasty *Yoon Seung Won as Tang Tae Jong *Seo Dong Soo as Tang Go Jong *Jung Heung Chae as So Jung Bang *Bang Hyung Joo (방형주) as Dong Bo Ryang *Sun Dong Hyuk as Yoo In Won *Kim Young Sun as Yoo In Gwe *Choi Nak Hee (최낙희) as Son In Sa *Oh Sang Hoon (오상훈) as Yoo In Won's subordinate / Tang Commander Japan *Kim Min Kyung as Empress Saimei *Ahn Hong Jin as Emperor Tenji *Noh Seung Jin (노승진) as Fujiwara Kamatari *Jung Jin Gak as Soga no Iruka Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Hyung Il *'Producer:' Han Joon Seo *'Director:' Shin Chang Suk, Kim Sang Hwi *'Assistant Director:' Kim Dong Hwi, Kang Min Kyung (강민경), Choi Yoon Suk, Lee Jung Mi *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Dong Yoon, Kim Sun Duk (김선덕) Recognitions *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Youth Actor Award (No Young Hak) Notes *The lead actress Park Joo Mi who played as Queen Seon Duk involved in a car accident on October 23rd and has been instructed to rest for 4-5 weeks by her doctor. Therefore, the drama production decided to take two weeks off the air from November 11th-18th while waiting Park Joo Mi recovery from her injuries and return to the set at the end of November. *Actress Park Joo Mi has decided to depart from the drama and withdraw from the role as Queen Seon Duk because of injury on her eshopagus after the car accident has been affecting her vocal cords made it difficult for her to speak lead to this inevitable decision. Therefore, the drama production decided to take another two weeks off the air and four special episodes will take place on November 24th-25th and December 1st-2nd while looking for her replacement. * On November 26th, Actress Hong Eun Hee has been confirmed to play the role vacated by Park Joo Mi and the drama will resume airing on December 8th. * Scheduled to air for 80 episodes, due to 5 weeks (equivalent with 10 episodes) off the air, the drama production also decided to end this drama 10 episodes early at episode 70. Episode Ratings See The King's Dream/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS Category:Historical